The Knights of Vale
by Ricky Rabankenz
Summary: The shattered remains of the Iron Knights 5th Company along with an Imperial Knight and a squad of Sisters make their way back to Imperial space after a costly campaign against the forces of Chaos and Xenos, but while traveling through the warp, the Emperor of Man selects them as the undertakers of a vital mission. The protection of the inhabitants of Remnant.
1. Chapter 1

"Four squads…"

Standing before the reinforced glass of the bridge, staring down at the besieged planet, Sergeant Corvus took a moment to honor his fallen battle brothers. The fight for the Galica system had been a bloody and more importantly, costly war for the Iron Knights Chapter. The planet, besieged by the Tau Empire had been at war for several months before the Iron Knights had arrived in system to offer aid, and while the appearance of the Iron Knights 2nd, 5th and 7th companies had quickly turned battle in favor of the Imperium, the arrival of Chaos forces after the recent defeat of the Tau had quickly proven to be the breaking point for the battle-weary Imperial forces.

In a last ditch effort, Captain Mederax had lead the entirety of the Iron Knights contingent in a full-on assault of the Chaos stronghold along with supporting forces from the Imperial Guard, Sisters of Battle and Knight House Varix. While ultimately successful in eradicating the Chaos forces, the casualties suffered by the loyalist forces had been catastrophic. His Captain had fallen, his final action, a duel that would be remembered in the halls of the Iron Knights' fortress monastery for the remainder of time, saw to the death of both the Chaos Warlord and Sorcerer. Corvus could not bring himself to smile though, for the Chaos scum had made the Iron Knights pay a bloody toll for each foot gained. The 2nd and 7th companies were destroyed in their entirety, only several tanks and transports surviving to carry on their legacy while the 5th Company had been reduced to a mere eighteen Battle-Brothers.

Eighteen out of one hundred Astartes.

With the threat of both Chaos and Xenos expunged, The Iron Knights 5th Company had collected their remaining forces, a mere token of what had arrived, as well as a stranded squad of Sisters led by Palatine Aurora and the only remaining Knight of House Varix and returned to their Battle Barge, _The Silver Blade_.

"My Lord." A voice, quiet, reserved, but unbroken after the harsh battle that had raged in the stars above the planet. Turning his head slightly, but not actually facing the woman behind him, Corvus remained silent, no words needing to be given for the woman to continue speaking. "The final transport has just returned, we can begin preparations for warp transit."

With a heavy sigh, Corvus stepped away from the view screen, taking tentative steps to approach the raised platform that Captain Mederax had used to command the bridge of _The Silver Blade_. Offering another silent prayer for the souls of his fallen brothers, Corvus stepped onto the raised platform and nodded to the new Shipmaster. The woman, Silvira Manos, if memory served him, young in age and appearance, but steadfast in her loyalty to the Emperor, had taken over the title of Shipmaster after Shipmaster Archatinos Humiel Aviris perished during a daring run against the Chaos fleet. Sitting upon the command throne, Silvira flinched as the cables from the command throne connected with her for the first time.

"Shipmaster Silvira." Corvus spoke, his voice quiet, but easily heard over the silence of the bridge. Many lives had been lost during the campaign and the Iron Knights would be hard pressed to replenish their numbers. "Begin warp transit."

Stepping down, Corvus quickly turned, giving Captain Mederax's…no, his crew a final glance before walking out of the bridge. Corvus heard Silvira announce the jump, he felt the ship slip into the Immaterium. Walking silently through the empty halls of _The Silver Blade_ , Corvus contemplated the consequences of the Chapter's casualties.

"Doubts, brother?" The voice from the shadows had Corvus spinning toward the sound, hand reaching down to grip the hilt of his power sword. Before he could draw, the owner of the voice stepped forward, the appearance black armor and skull helm easing his tensed muscles as he nodded in greeting to the 5th Company's Chaplain.

"Chaplain Nollus." Corvus spoke, standing firm as the Chaplain stepped toward him, stopping just within arm's reach. The two stood there in silence as the Nollus took in the appearance of Corvus, his Skull helm taking in every detail of the Sergeant's youthful visage. The silence only lasted a handful of seconds, the Chaplain's ability to pick up on the mood of his charges allowed him to cut to the core of Corvus' current distress.

"The Chapter will survive, Corvus." His words were blunt, but spoken in a way that purged all doubt from Corvus' mind. "Do not dwell on things you cannot control, instead, focus on the responsibilities you have been appointed."

"I understand, but I fear that nothing I do will improve our situation." Corvus admitted, his head dropping to stare down at the ancient relic blade now sheathed on his hip. The eye lenses of Nollus' helm followed Corvus' gaze, locking onto the blade retrieved from the corpse of their fallen Captain.

"Lightbringer." Nollus declared, the word drawing Corvus' attention back to him. "A fitting name in times such as this, would you not agree?"

Corvus glanced back down at the hilt, its golden hilt shinning even in the dark corridors of the ship.

"That blade has been in the Chapter since its creation. First carried by Captain Invium of the 5th, then passed down to his successor, Captain Virion, later passed onto Captain Mederax, and now." Nollus waited until Corvus met his motionless gaze. "It passes on to you."

"But am I worthy of it?" Corvus asked, his voice hesitant. Feeling a strong hand clasp his armor's pauldron, Corvus looked behind him to see the scarred and weathered face of Librarian Caxus.

"There is no one who can answer that question except yourself, Corvus." The Librarian's tone was not one of scorn or disrespect, but of a father teaching a son. "Only time and your actions will prove rather you are fit to lead us in the coming days."

"He speaks the truth, Corvus." Nollus drew the sergeant's attention back to himself. "You must put aside any doubts or fears. Your brothers are strong, but right now they need someone to lead them. It is time for you to lead us from the darkness."

"You're right, thank you, brothers." Corvus looked to his brothers, his eyes showing a new fire of determination as he nodded his thanks to each. "Gather our brothers and the survivors we've rescued in the main hangar. I will address them within the hour."

Corvus stepped away from his peers, his stride powerful as he walked with new purpose toward the main hangar of _The Silver Blade_. The few remaining serfs aboard the _Blade_ bowed their heads in reverence or offered quiet prayers to the Emperor as he passed by. Upon reaching the hangar, Corvus stepped forward, palming the door interface and taking in the view as the doors slid open.

All throughout the hangar, rows upon rows of armor belonging to both Space Marines and Sisters filled the open floor, numbering in the hundreds, but even still, the makeshift motor pool barely filled a quarter of the massive bay. Looking to the right, he saw the remaining Knight of house Varix, now a Freeblade, undergoing repairs by the 5th Company's Techmarine, Sicarus as Lady Veroia watched and assisted when possible.

Corvus focused in on his destination. The only remaining Iron Knights Land Raider after the battle on Galica. The revered machine sat alone, forty feet of open space on each side. A simple sign of respect that the Guardsmen showed to the ancient war machine. Reaching the massive tank, Corvus cast his gaze upon it, taking in every detail. There were scratches where the paint had been chipped away by explosions and fragmentation, gouges and pockmarks where bullets and claws had torn away its armor, but nothing had penetrated its metallic hide.

Nothing had stopped the venerable machines mechanical heart.

It was a strange sensation, realizing that this holy machine, having taken beatings and blasts that no human or Space Marine could ever hope to survive and still stood proudly before him, its machine spirit ready to bring His righteous fury upon the enemies of man. Corvus could feel hope rise in him, His chapter would survive and he would lead them out of the darkness. He would lead the 5th Company to glory or he would die in His name.

Climbing atop the Land Raider, Corvus stood tall, gazing over the cavernous space of the hangar and taking in the sights once more. The doors to the Hangar opened, allowing his remaining brothers to file in. At the head was Brother-Sergeant Ortyros, standing above the rest as he lead the two survivors of his Terminator squad, next came Brother-Sergeant Reave, his helm cradled under his left arm as his devastator squad filed in behind him. From the far door entered Brother-Sergeant Ferror, his only surviving squad member beside him as the two assault marines looking around before spotting Corvus atop the Land Raider and beginning their approach. The last of Corvus' brothers to enter the Hangar was his own squad, Brother Tellin leading Brothers Nicolai and Marshall towards their sergeant. Chaplain Nollus and Librarian Caxus brought up the rear, signaling that all remaining members of the 5th Company were present.

As he waited for his Brothers to form up before him, he watched as Chaplain Nollus and Librarian Caxus climbed up to stand behind Corvus, Caxus to his left and Nollus to his right. Each carried an item with them, but Corvus was neither compelled nor cared for what they were, his only thoughts being on how he would inspire his brothers and the other Imperial forces.

"Is this everyone?" Corvus questioned, his head turning to look over his right shoulder at Chaplain Nollus.

"We are still waiting for Palatine Aurora and the remaining Sisters to arrive. They were in the middle of prayer, but promised that they would be here." Nollus answered, the lenses of his skull helm moving between the four squads before them.

"Thank you, Chaplain. Librarian Caxus?" Corvus turned his attention to Caxus on his left. "Have we received word from Brycantia?"

"Our home world remains silent, Brother, but I have no doubt that they await our return." Caxus replied, his jade eyes looking through Corvus' helmet lenses into his own.

+Apothecary Taros.+ Corvus spoke into his vox. +Please join us in the main hangar.+

Corvus received a quick affirmative from the apothecary before switching channels and calling to the Techmarine across the bay.

+Brother Sicarus, please bring Lady Veroia and yourself.+ Sicarus turned toward Corvus, the red-armored Techmarine nodding, turning to Lady Veroia before the two began making their way to the assembly.

Turning back to the surviving 5th Company, Corvus reached up and removed his Mark 6 helm and clipped it to his waist. Seeing this, the remaining members of the Iron Knights replicated his movements, each removing their own helms and either cradling them in their left arms or clipping them to their waists.

Corvus' attention was drawn toward one of the hangar entrances as Palatine Aurora entered followed by her remaining Sisters from the Order of the Sacred Rose's Mission. Palatine Aurora led her Sisters to the assembly and upon reaching it, stood firm with her Sisters, looking up at Corvus upon the Land Raider.

For the next five minutes, Corvus simply watched as the Imperial forces gathered before him, his enhanced eyes taking in every detail of the battle-worn troops. Brothers and Sisters had gouges in their armor or gashes on their faces. None had left Galica unscathed, but alive none-the-less. With a small breath and a quick prayer to the Emperor, Corvus began his address.

"Brothers!" He spoke, his voice strong, carrying his words to all gathered as he looked across faces before him, making sure to lock eyes with his fellow sergeants before turning to the Palatine. "Sisters! The campaign for Galica has ended and seen to the death of both Xenos and Traitor alike, but our victory came at a cost."

Corvus paused, watching as the head of every person in the hangar lowered in a show of respect to the fallen. Waiting until all eyes were upon him once more before continuing.

"But we must not falter! To do so would be to spit on the sacrifices of our brothers and sisters! Our battle here is finished and we now make our way to Brycantia, our home world. Do not let this battle dishearten you, for you have survived to continue the Emperor's work! Now go. Tend to your wounds and take stock of your supplies, but remember that on this day, when Mankind was challenged by the foul xenos and the Arch-Foe, that it was your sacrifice and the sacrifices of the fallen that led to the liberation of Galica and to victory!" Corvus threw a fist into the air, receiving cheers and war-cries from his brothers. His heart swelled with pride as he saw the renewed vigor and the steel determination in each of his brothers' eyes. Even Palatine Aurora and her Sisters cheered, shouting praises to the Emperor.

Stepping forward, Corvus dropped from the Land Raider, landing with a loud thump before two more thumps announced that the Librarian and Chaplain had followed. Walking toward the Palatine, Corvus held out his right hand, offering a smile as Palatine Aurora accepted the gesture and did her best to clasp his arm with her own. A warriors greeting between two servants of the Emperor.

"We can arrange for transport back to Terra once we reach Brycantia, Palatine." Corvus stated, releasing the Palatine's hand.

"We would appreciate it. There are rites and prayers to be said for the fallen in the meantime." Aurora replied offering a solemn smile before turning to her remaining sister and nodding toward the door to the hangar. "If you should have need of us, we shall be in our quarters."

"Thank you, sister. Know that you are welcome to make use of the chapel should you wish. Chaplain Nollus is always available to lead prayer." Corvus gestured to the Chaplain who stepped forward to stand beside him.

"We appreciate it, broth-" Aurora's words were interrupted as she suddenly grasped her head, screaming in pain and dropping to her knees. The remaining sisters suffered the same fate, each collapsing as they released ear-shattering screams. The Marines of the 5th Company made to assist them, but were suddenly struck in a similar fashion. Corvus watched as his brother's fell to their knees, each gasping and clenching their teeth in pain before he himself came under attack. It felt as though a hot spike had been plunged into his mind, an obvious trait of psychic attack, but even with that knowledge, he had no way of finding its source.

Fighting through the pain, Corvus forced his eyes to their Librarian, if there were anyone who could ward of this attack, it would be Caxus. Corvus felt his hope shatter instantly upon seeing the Librarian. The ancient marine was on his hands and knees, blood dripping from his nose, eyes and mouth as he, unbeknownst to Corvus, took the brunt of the psychic attack.

Images began to flash through his mind. He saw a lush, green forest with the ruins from some ancient civilization. There were people there, six girls and two boys, fighting against two daemons. One appeared to be avian in nature while the second looked like a massive scorpion, both were pitch black and covered in strange, bone like fragments. Four of the children fought against the scorpion and seemed to be led by a boy with blonde hair wielding a sword and shield while the remaining four fought the avian.

The second image he saw was some grand building, faintly resembling Imperial architecture. There were children, tens of them wearing a similar uniform, all walking around the assumed Schola, some were together while some were on their own. Humans mixed with abhumans, mutants with animal features and while he would normally feel divine fury toward these heretics, he felt a sense of calm and protectiveness. He could barely understand it before the next image appeared.

A man, wearing a suit of green with a cane. His hair was grey and the eyes that peered through the small glasses on his face showed a certain intellect and cunning that would be on par with many Inquisitors. He had a faint smirk on his face as he sat behind a wooden desk in front of large windows. Beside him stood a blonde woman wearing a white shirt and black skirt with a small, tattered black cape hanging from her shoulders. A riding crop was held in her crossed arms while the stern glare she wore spoke of a disciplined teacher. Before the two sat the four girls he had seen earlier fighting the avian creature, their backs to him, making it impossible to see their features aside from their hair. Blonde, black, white and black with red tips. Again he felt the same sense of protectiveness, but now also felt a sense of respect, of companionship.

The final image showed a city, small compared to the Imperial hive cities, but impressive enough in its own right. As the images faded, they were replaced by a faint golden light that was quickly becoming brighter by the second until Corvus' eyes hurt, but he could not bring himself to look away or close his eyes.

 **"This world is known as Remnant."** The voice was deep and confident, the power behind it causing Corvus to drop to his knees. **"It is a world filled with life, both human and Faunus, but there is a darkness here. Civilization has been brought to the brink of extinction, cowering behind the walls of their cities, but even now, forces plot from the shadows within their own walls."**

"Who are you? Why are you showing me this?" Corvus could barely bring his voice above a whisper, but the confusion and hesitance showed clear as day in his tone.

 **"Your brothers and sisters worship me daily and launch crusades in my honor, though I am no god, just a man with immense power."** The voice responded. Corvus' eyes widened as realization dawned on him

"The God-Emperor." The words were barely a whisper past his lips, but the Emperor of man heard them as if he'd shouted them in his face.

 **"I am no god, child. I am a man just like you. I will not ask you to change your beliefs, but we are getting off track and we do not have much time left. I am sending your ship and your crew to Remnant. A world untouched by the forces of Chaos and the machinations of Xenos. Upon your arrival, speak to your Librarian and Navigator, you will see why."** Corvus wanted to ask why, he had so many questions, but even now, he could feel himself waking.

 **"Protect them, both human and Faunus, protect them from the darkness and from the powers that wish to see them destroyed. Seek out Beacon and you will find answers."**

The golden light faded, the final words echoed in his mind as his eyes slowly opened to show the main hangar. Around him were his remaining brothers as well as Palatine Aurora, the sisters and Lady Veroia. Groggily, Corvus pushed himself back onto his feet, his mind throbbing as the images went through his mind once more.

"Brother Corvus." Corvus felt a pair of arms grab him to help steady his swaying body, and experience foreign to the Space Marine since his implantations.

"Sicarus." Corvus stated after seeing the Techmarine before him. "A vision. I saw-"

"Be still brother, you're still weary from the Emperor's message." Sicarus interrupted as he moved away to check on the others.

"You spoke with Him as well?" Corvus asked, kneeling down slowly to check Chaplain Nollus.

"No, He showed me images of a world called Remnant and told me that you would have a mission for us." Sicarus paused, his head bowing down with a solemn expression. "He did not deem me worthy of conversation."

"Do not think such things, Brother." Corvus replied instantly, drawing the Techmarine's gaze. "The Emperor saw fit to bless you with a holy vision as well as give us guidance. Do not think for one second that you are unworthy after receiving His direct attention."

"You're right. Forgive me, brother." Sicarus' eyes seemed to bare new life in them as he went back to reviving the fallen. Corvus watched him for a moment longer before turning back to the downed Chaplain.

After several minutes of shaking and stirring the still unconscious members of his Company and their allies, the group's now stood in a circle with Corvus in the middle.

"Did you all receive the vision?" Corvus asked, receiving nods as well as verbal affirmatives. "Did the Emperor say anything to you all?"

Palatine Aurora stepped forward, drawing the attention of all present.

"Our Father informed me of our mission. He told me we should seek a Schola known as Beacon to find answers." Aurora announced, receiving nods from those gathered.

"He said the same to me as well." Corvus confirmed. "I feel as though we should search for the man in the green suit. I felt a sense of respect for him when I saw him in the vision."

+Sergeant Corvus, are you there?!+ Silvira's voice came over his vox before he could speak any further.

+I'm here, Shipmistress.+ Corvus replied, gaining looks from the assembly.

+We need you at the bridge, immediately!+ Silvira's panicked voice was all the motivation Corvus needed before he took off from the hangar, his brothers and the Sisters of Battle following him along with Lady Veroia who was barely able to keep pace with them as they charged through the halls of the ship. Upon reaching the bridge, Corvus came upon the sight of two serfs as well as the Shipmistress standing before the door leading to the Navigator's chamber.

"Shipmaster, what's happened?" Corvus asked as he stepped toward the young woman, his brothers and the Sisters moving to take positions that covered the door should things go wrong.

"I don't know, my Lord." Silvira replied, bowing her head in respect before continuing. "We were traveling through the warp when suddenly everyone came under some sort of psychic attack, but it was a vision, my Lord! A vision from the Emperor!"

"Calm yourself, Shipmistress. We received the same vision as well as instructions on our next mission." Corvus replied. "Now tell me, has something happened to the navigator?"

"We don't know, my Lord. Lady Calixa was screaming and crying when we all awoke, but the door to her chamber is locked. Only an Astarte can override the lockdown."

"I see. Caxus, Nollus. With me." Corvus stepped toward the door, gesturing for the naval serfs to move away before drawing his power sword. After a quick glance to see if the Chaplain and Librarian were ready, Corvus input his personal authorization code, opening the door and stepping in. Before him was a steep set of stairs leading to a level above and back from the bridge where another door sat at the top. The enhanced senses of the Space Marines allowed for them to hear the terrified screams of the Navigator and without further delay, the three raced up the steps, entering the room with their weapons ready. Upon entering the small chamber, the three marines focused their gaze on the petite woman curled into a ball in the corner of the room, her arms wrapped around her legs as she buried her face into her knees and sobbed.

"Navigator!" Nollus exclaimed, causing the woman's head to snap up and focus on the source of the voice.

"M-my Lords." Calixa stuttered, tears streaming down her face as she quickly slowly stood up, weary at the sight of the three armed Astartes.

"Be calm, young one. Tell us what has happened." Caxus questioned, stepping forward with his hands up and palms out, signaling for the girl to calm herself.

"I-I can't see it, my Lord." Calixa quickly found herself panicking once more. "I keep looking' searching, but no matter where I look, it's no longer there!"

"What are you talking about? What's not there?" Corvus stepped forward, his power sword at his side, ready to strike out should Calixa try anything.

"His light! The Astronimcon is gone!" Calixa once more dropped to her knees, burying her face into her hands as she sobbed. "I can't find it. He said not to worry, but I can't not worry! There's no way home!"

The three marines shared glances with one another. No doubt the Navigator had received the same vision as them as well as words from the Emperor, but none could have imagined this. Caxus closed his eyes, faint blue energy shining from behind his eyelids as he drew upon his powers. It lasted only a moment before the glow faded and his eyes opened once more.

"She speaks the truth. The Astronimcon is gone."

None spoke as the news settled in. With the light of the Astronimcon absent, there was no way to navigate the Warp. No way for them to return to Imperial space.

They were stuck.

"Lady Calixa." Corvus spoke, approaching the crying woman and kneeling down before her. Calixa's head slowly rose from her hands to look up at Corvus. "Do not panic, for we are exactly where the Emperor needs us. Now go to your quarters and rest. It has been a difficult day for us all."

Standing back up, Corvus turned away and exited the Navigator's chambers, followed by Caxus and Nollus as he returned to the bridge.

"My Lords, is Lady Calixa..." Silvira's words trailed off as she tried to look back up the steps toward the Navigator's chamber.

"Lady Calixa is fine, Shipmistress, but I fear she has given troubling news." Corvus took a deep breath as he looked around the bridge at the crew, his brothers and the Sisters. "We are outside the range of the Astronimcon. There is no way home."

Silence was his answer

The looks of both shock and confusion marred the faces of all those who had heard his words. Corvus allowed for the words to settle. Watching as his brothers and sisters drew their own conclusions as to what that news entailed.

"What does this mean for us?" It was the voice of the Hospitaller that finally broke the silence.

"The Emperor has given us our mission." Corvus answered, though his tone was solemn. "I suspect we were never intended to return from it."

"Take heart, Brothers and Sisters." Palatine Aurora stepped forth, drawing the attention of everyone present as her Emerald eyes bore into the souls of those present. "Our Father has given us a sacred duty and I will not allow his Angels nor his daughters to turn their backs on him simply because they may not return home. We were chosen by Him from untold trillions. We must not give Him cause to doubt."

Corvus watched the effects of Aurora's speech. His brothers stood taller, their eyes void of any concern, His sisters bowed their heads, but small smiles showed on each of their faces. Corvus glanced to his left, seeing the Chaplain give a nod of approval before stepping away from the group and moving toward the large windows of the bridge. Librarian Caxus followed a moment later, the two ancient marines standing side by side as they observed the planet in front of them.

"Prepare for deployment and meet back in the main hangar." Corvus ordered, locking eyes with each of his Sergeants. "Let us not delay."

Corvus received nods from each Sergeant before they quickly filed out of the bridge toward the armories.

"I shall prepare the gunships." Sicarus commented before exiting after his brothers. Turning to Lady Veroia, Corvus took in the sight of the petite woman. Her bleached hair was pulled into a ponytail, though strands had become wild after she'd tried to keep up with his brothers as they rushed to the bridge, but her hard, blue eyes showed a willingness to do what needed to be done.

"Is your Knight combat ready?" Corvus questioned, his gaze and firm tone asking not for hollow boasts, but the truth.

" _The Laughing Queen_ is ready, but she is not yet fully repaired." Veroia admitted, her blue eyes never failing to meet his gaze.

"What are her limitations?"

"Her weapons are at optimal capacity as is her Ion shield and her Machine Spirit is strong, but she still bares signs of battle on her armor. Nothing that will interfere with combat, I assure you, my Lord."

"Then prepare your Knight. You will drop with us to the planet and assist as we secure a foothold." Veroia made the sign of the Aquila in front of her chest as she bowed her head before leaving the bridge to prepare her knight. Corvus turned toward the interior of the bridge seeking out the Shipmistress and spotting her upon her throne. He approached, taking position to her right as he looked out the windows toward the planet.

"Have the scans picked up anything?"

"They have, my Lord." Silvira answered, bringing forth images taken from the long range scanners with but a thought. "There are four major settlements on the planet's surface with smaller villages interspersed throughout the lands."

"Have you found the Schola we are looking for?" He questioned scanning through the images before him.

"I'm sorry, my Lord, but _The Blade_ won't be able to get high resolution images from this range." Silvira answered, pressing a few buttons on the arm of her command throne. "However we were able to find a forest that seems to match the images from the vision and I'd bet anything that the Schola would be located either in or near one of the main settlements."

As she spoke, and indicator appeared on one of the images, showing a vast expanse of green next to the outline of a small city. Looking closely, Corvus couldn't help but to agree with the Shipmistress. There were no other forests on the images that could match what they had all seen.

"Understood. We shall deploy here." Corvus indicated the area with a finger, pointing out a small clearing near the settlement where the faint indicators of ruins could be seen.

"Telemetry reports that the area is at the base of a large cliff with a chasm separating the clearing from the cliff face." Silvira informed, bringing up elevation markings on the map.

"We shall make it work. Send the images to the Sergeants with all pertinent information." Striding forward, Corvus joined Nollus and Caxus at the bridge windows. "Will you be joining us, Brothers?"

"I dare not shirk the responsibility bestowed upon us by the Emperor." Caxus replied, turning to Corvus with a smile.

"I wish to see these humans and Faunus for myself." Nollus answered, still looking to the planet below. "They must be rather special if He has seen to offer protection."

"Indeed, Brother." Corvus whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I got this finished a lot sooner than I thought, but please, don't expect this to be a common occurrence. With that said, I'm really feeling this story and will be focusing on it for a bit, at least until it's on par with the others, chapter wise that is. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Hard Contact**

'This is good.' Ruby thought as she dashed through the forest towards the cliff face. 'I got a partner, though I think she hates me, I got a relic and we're almost done with initiation!'

"Scatter!" Jaune cried as the group of eight teens dispersed before a hail of feathers impacted the ground they had all just been occupying. Taking cover behind pillars strewn about the ruins, Ruby and her new classmates shouted back and forth to come up with a plan that didn't involve them dying from the massive Nevermore that circled above or the giant Deathstalker that just cashed through the trees and into the clearing.

'Okay, maybe this isn't _that_ good.'

"We just need to get up the cliff!" Ruby shouted, her eyes locking onto the top of Beacon cliff where the tower of the school could be seen peaking over the edge.

"If we try to climb it now we'll just get cut down by the Nevermore!" Weiss shouted back, her tone ice cold as she shot the younger girl's plan down.

"Well we can't just sit here all day!" Yang called from across the clearing as she fired blasts from Ember Celica toward the Nevermore to try and force it away. Ruby's mind raced, the Deathstalker was charging toward them and would reach them soon, but the Nevermore was keeping them pinned in the ruins with its feathers.

"We're gonna have to run for it!" Jaune shouted, his face turning from the Deathstalker to the cliff. "We can't fight both these things at once!"

The teens waited until the Nevermore finished its latest pass before darting from behind the pillars and sprinting toward the bridge that crossed the deep chasm before the cliff. Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nora and Jaune had just managed to cross when Pyrrha shouted out her warning.

"Look out!" Turning their heads to the side, the five teens saw the Nevermore coming in low with its head lowered. "It's going to ram the bridge!"

True to her words, the Nevermore impacted with the ancient stone bride, completely decimating it and separating the teens into two groups. Ruby and her group were safely across the bridge, but Ren, Pyrrha and Blake were not so fortunate. They had been cut off, trapped on the other side with the Deathstalker boxing them in against the chasm.

"We gotta get over there." Jaune commented to the bubbly hammer-wielder beside him. Nora simply gave him a wide grin before knocking him back onto his rear and smashing her hammer into the edge of the destroyed bridge, launching him across the chasm before using the grenades within her weapon to propel herself across. Jaune landed in a heap, but found his partner protecting him while he recovered and Nora landed beside them. She charged in, ready to strike, but was forced to block as one of the Grimm's claws lashed out at her. The blow forced her back into Blake causing the black-clad girl to be thrown over the edge of the chasm, but luckily she managed to use her weapon to swing herself to safety and made her way back to her partner.

The two teams now fought valiantly against the Grimm, Ruby and her group fending off the Nevermore while Jaune and his party, with some quick tactics from the blonde knight and a feat of grace from the green-clad boy, managed to defeat the Deathstalker by smashing its own stinger through its head. They were about to go assist Ruby's group until a loud roar drew their attention back to the forest. From above the trees, a swarm of smaller Nevermore were making their way toward them at an alarming rate while a Beowolves and Ursa charged forth from the forest.

"Oh shit." Jaune whispered as he took in the sheer number of Grimm approaching. The Nevermores above passed by, making a beeline for Ruby's group in some attempt to save the larger variant which was trapped by its tail due to a large wall of ice that Weiss had cast. The smaller avian Grimm swarmed the four girls, causing whatever plan they'd had to go out the window as they attempted to fend the agile creatures off. With the girls now distracted, the large Nevermore managed to free itself from the ice and took to the skies once more, ensuring to stay at a safe height to avoid the same trap.

Looking back to the forest, Jaune closed his eyes and prayed to whatever deity may be listening to save them. He didn't want to die and there was no way they could fight so many Grimm, but if they were going to die here, then he'd die taking as many of the soulless creatures as he could. Steeling his resolve, the knight opened his eyes once more and dropped into what he hoped passed as a ready stance, the three other teens with him doing the same.

"Hey, Renny." Nora called her light-blue eyes staring up into the sky. "What's that?"

The three teens followed her gaze and their eyes widened as they saw what she was talking about. Falling from the sky was a truly massive ball of fire and it was heading straight for the clearing.

"EVERYBODY BRACE!" Jaune shouted as he stabbed his sword deep into the ground and gripped the hilt with both hands. To his left, Pyrrha followed his example, preparing herself for the immense blast of the falling object while Ren and Nora dashed over and grabbed a hold of the two sword-wielder. Jaune felt Nora wrap her arms around his waist and almost crush his ribs as she squeezed tightly while Ren did the same with Pyrrha, but with far less crushing.

The Grimm still charged across the clearing, their wild bloodlust leaving the clueless to the impending doom above them. They had crossed maybe half the clearing before the massive object impacted the swarm. The earth rose as a deafening boom sounded, Grimm being either smashed by the object or thrown through the air by the powerful force of the impact.

The shockwave hit a moment later and almost ripped the four teens from the ground if not for Jaune and Pyrrha acting as anchors. Even still their bodies were lifted off the grass and blown like strange flags as the force of the wind threatened to throw them down into the chasm behind them. Jaune could feel his grip slipping, her could feel Nora's arms gripping him tighter as she fought to hold on and it was the knowledge that it was not only his life at stake that allowed him to strengthen his grip upon Crocea Mors.

After what felt like an eternity, but in reality could only have been several seconds, the shockwave died out and the teens were dropped back to the ground with a dull thump. Groaning, Jaune waited until Nora had released him before attempting to stand on his own. He could already feel the bruise forming around his torso.

The four teens slowly stood up, weapons by their sides, but ready to attack should the need arise. Glancing back, Jaune saw that Ruby and her group were okay as well, the group managing to hide behind an ice wall created by Weiss. The swarm of Nevermore were nowhere to be seen, he could only assume they'd been taken by the blast. He turned back to the impact sight as he heard a massive thud, followed closely by another before a massive could start to be seen through the dust that had been kicked up. The object continued to make loud thumps, Jaune assumed they were footsteps as with each one it appeared to get closer. Suddenly, rather it be a strange coincidence or some god with a flair for the dramatic, a gust of wind passed through the clearing, taking the dust that obscured that concealed the giant and pushing it away. What it revealed caused the jaws of everyone present to drop.

Standing before them was what could only be a robot, massive in scale and terrifying to the eight teens. It stood almost fifteen stories tall and the large armored torso sat atop two thick legs. Its right arm ended it the biggest sword he had ever seen, with teeth slowly trailing along the edge of the blade like a chainsaw while its right arm was a cannon which Jaune was positive he could probably crawl inside of and lay down with plenty of room to spare. Two blue eyes sat behind a mask which reminded him of knights of old centered in the middle of it torso. The armor upon its legs was colored in halves, the left half red while the right half was pitch black and trimmed in a brilliant white. The theme appeared the same for the rest of the machine, in a way reminding the young knight of a harlequin's outfit.

The massive machine seemed to regard the teens before it for a moment until a loud roar was heard from behind. The machine immediately swiveled on its waist, turning its body to face the direction of the sound before an eruption of smoke poured forth from the massive sword on its arm and it began charging toward the Grimm that had survived its arrival.

"That's a Knight…" Jaune muttered, watching as the massive walker smashed into the Grimm horde.

XXXX

+Lady Veroia, what's the status of the drop-site?+ the voice of Sergeant Corvus filtered in through the box built into her Knight's Throne Mechanicum. Corvus and his Marines were currently inbound on their Stormraven Gunship while other squads awaited deployment orders.

+The drop-site is hot, my Lord. I am engaging hostiles. There are civilians present.+ Veroia's response was quick and clear, her mind focused on the enemy before her. While the larger creatures were easy enough for her Knight to cut down, the smaller, wolf-like creatures proved to be too quick for her Knight to draw a bead on in such close quarters.

+Do you require assistance?+ Corvus questioned.

+Affirmative, these creatures possess a speed and agility that is giving my Knight trouble in such close range.+

+Acknowledged, deploying Anvil.+

XXXX

Pyrrha watched as the Knight clashed with the Grimm, its massive chainsaw sword bisecting multiple Grimm with each pass while its titanic feet crushed any that dared try to move underfoot. Their group was soon joined by Ruby's group, having crossed the chasm using one of Weiss' glyphs.

"What is that thing?" The heiress questioned, her tone unsure.

"It's a Knight…" Jaune's voice was weak, barely audible over the sounds of battle, but his words were enough to draw everyone's attention.

"A what?" Yang questioned, her lilac eyes moving between the blonde knight and the robot knight.

"It's an Imperial Knight, but…" Jaune's eyes couldn't leave the giant machine before as his mind tried to process the impossibility of the situation. "It shouldn't exist! It's just fiction!"

"It doesn't matter!" Ruby exclaimed, drawing the group's attention to herself. "It's fighting the Grimm so that makes it our ally and I'm not gonna sit back while that Knight gets all the fun!"

The Reaper began to charge forward, followed quickly by the seven remaining teens. Those with ranged capabilities began firing into the horde, their attacks aimed at any Grimm that managed to latch onto the Knight's legs. Their charge was halted, however, as Pyrrha called the group to a halt, looking down at the hairs on her arms.

"What's wrong?" Yang asked, stepping toward the champion, but still firing her gauntlets into the mass of Grimm.

"I-I don't know, something feels-" her words were cut off as a flash of pure white temporarily blinded the group. When their vision finally returned they found themselves facing three massive figures standing at least nine feet tall. Their armor was entirely silver, shining brightly in the sun, except for their black shoulder guards. The right guard was a plain black chunk of metal, while the left held a silver cross with a small shield before it with another different cross.

One grasped some kind of rotary weapon under its right arm, the six barrels of the weapon beginning to rotate quickly as it turned away and began unleashing a barrage of bullets towards the Grimm. Its left fist, encased in a massive gauntlet, crackled with energy as clenched and relaxed the fist. The figure beside the first was equipped differently, holding a large, double-barreled cannon in its left hand and wielded a mace in its right which also seemed to crackle with power. It charged forward, mace held high as the gun in its hand cut down Grimm with ease, the bullets causing the Grimm to explode when struck.

The final figure stood before the teens. Its helmet sweeping across them as if studying them. It carried the same double-barreled gun as the last, but instead of a mace, it held a beautiful sword that was as tall an average human and had engravings carved along the blade. Wires came up from the hilt, disappearing into the blade itself which shined with a faint bluish glow.

"Terminators?!" Jaune cried out.

XXXX

'Interesting.' The teen seemed to shy away from his gaze as Ortyros stared at him for a moments longer after hearing his startled cry. 'The boy knows of us.'

He dispelled the thoughts from his head for the moment and activated his vox.

+Sergeant Corvus. Civilians are attempting to engage the hostiles. Orders?+ Ortyros called over the vox as the eight teens stared up at him and his brothers assisted Lady Veroia with the hostile wildlife.

+Allow them to assist from range, brother, but under no circumstance are they to come to harm.+ Corvus replied. +We shall be arriving soon and I will talk with the civilians.+

+Understood. Be advised, one of the civilians appears to be aware of what we are.+ Ortyros awaited the reply, assuming Corvus was discussing this with others.

+Keep them safe, I shall talk with the one who knows us personally.+ Corvus ended the link.

"You are to engage from distance, but do not attempt to engage in melee. Sergeant Corvus will speak with _you_ -" He gestured to the blonde boy who shied away in fear. "When the threat has been dealt with."

Ortyros made to turn away, but for the outburst from the other children drawing his attention back.

"Who are you?" The smallest child asked, a scythe clutched in her tiny hands.

"You can't tell us what to do!" A blonde female, her eyes crimson her hair appeared to glow.

"We are Huntresses-in-training, we can take care of ourselves!" The girl with white hair exclaimed with a stomp.

" **ENOUGH!"** Ortyros turned the volume to his speakers high enough to drown out their cries of protest, causing the eight teens to recoil in shock and pain at the brutal assault on their eardrums. "I have been given orders to ensure your survival and I will not allow your foolish bravado to jeopardize my mission!"

The teens slowly recovered from the brutal audio assault, their faces cringed in pain as they stared up at his armor-clad form. Ortyros took a menacing step toward the teens and watched as they all prepared themselves for an attack that never came.

"Engage from a distance or retreat from the battlefield, I care not, but if you take even a _single step_ forward you will have to answer to _me_." With those words, Ortyros turned away, charging forward into the chaos of the battlefield.

XXXX

Her Reaper Chainsword slashed low, obliterating a group of bear-like creatures as the adamantium teeth tore into their flesh. Her Heavy Stubber sweeping back and forth across the black swarm, tearing chunks of flesh and earth with each round. The massive feet of _The Laughing Queen_ crushed the vile daemons with every step she took.

'These filthy creatures are barely worth my time." Veroia thought as she destroyed more of the black and white creatures. How these things had managed to push the humanity of this world to the point of extinction, she would never know, but if the Emperor asked her to protect them, then she would do her duty.

+Lady Veroia, be advised, we are making our final approach to the clearing.+ Corvus commented over the vox, her sensors immediately picked out the silhouette of the Stormraven as it closed in.

+Understood, my Lord, hostile air assets have been neutralized and Anvil squad is engaged with the daemons.+ She responded, briefly checking the skies to ensure her previous assessment was still true.

+Acknowledged. Are civilian assets secure?+

+Civilians are holding at the chasm and engaging from range with unknown weaponry.+ She paused as she watched one of the smaller wolf daemons get impaled by a spike of ice. +Civilians may have a Psyker amongst their ranks.+

+Do not engage unless attacked. Librarian Caxus assures me that the risk of possession is low on this planet.+

+Understood, my Lord.+ Veroia cut the transmission, returning her focus to the battlefield before her. The creatures' numbers were thinning, the combined assault of both herself and Anvil squad easily tearing through their ranks. +Sergeant Ortyros, be advised, Sergeant Corvus will be landing shortly.+

+Acknowledged. Fall back and defend the civilians, my brothers and I will handle the rest of these…creatures.+

+Affirmative. Moving back.+ Veroia began a fighting withdrawal, keeping her Reaper Chainsword active should any of the daemons choose to follow her, but none did and instead focused on the three terminators within their midst. She watched her scanners, careful to avoid crushing the eight civilians behind her who even now were moving to the sides in order to avoid the massive legs of her Knight.

XXXX

"It's so cool!" Ruby squealed as the massive robot halted between the two groups, the machine gun in its chest still tearing apart Grimm.

"Ruby, focus!" Weiss shouted, though quickly turned away before the young reaper could catch her staring at the massive war machine herself.

"Guys, something else is coming this way!" Jaune called out pointing into the sky as two silver ships zoomed in over the treetops. "They look like Stormravens."

"They're going to hit the cliff if they don't pull up." Blake commented, ignoring the knight's surprising insight into these newcomers. Before the flyers reached the clearing, a ramp on the left flyer's front opened up, revealing two figures with large backpacks standing in the entrance. The vehicle slowed down to a halt, hovering in mid-air over the crowd of Grimm just long enough for the two figures to step off the ramp and drop down into the Grimm, large blasts of fire erupting from their packs just before they hit the ground and were lost in the mass of Grimm. Assault Marines, Jaune had muttered. The second vessel raced forward, pulling up until it was at the top of Beacon Cliff where it began to hover for a moment before turning away and speeding off into the distance.

The first vessel continued to move forward, crossing the clearing before hovering above the chasm. Rotating and lowering itself, the vessel slowly dropped until the ramp was ten feet above the ground. More figures appeared on the ramp, these ones less bulky than the Terminators and were only armed with a single weapon, that being a large gun held at their sides. Two of the Space Marines, once more given name by the young knight, stepped off, dropping the ten feet before landing in a crouch with enough force to shake the ground before charging forward to stand to the right of the giant robot. Two more appeared on the ramp, one carrying the same weapon as the last two, but also had a sword sheathed on its hip. The thing next to it was armored the same, but carried a much larger, belt-fed weapon in both hands. They too stepped off the ramp, landing in much the same fashion before charging forth to join the previous two.

The flyer began to lower itself once more until the ramp was now touching the ground, the engine wash causing the eight teens to shield their eyes from the dust being kicked up. Four more figures rushed from the interior of the ship, women, wearing white armor with black cloth coming from the shoulder guards and around their waists and armed with the same weapons the previous occupants carried. The women charged forth, shouting a battle cry as they took position to the giant robot's left and throwing their own hail of fire toward the Grimm.

"Those are Sisters of Battle!" Jaune cried, his face lighting up as he pointed at the women.

"Sisters of what…" Ruby trailed off as she stared at the new arrivals. Their combined assault making short work of the still remaining Grimm. She watched as Grimm began running back into the forest to escape the slaughter. She saw how the newcomers butchered the Grimm that remained, rather it be by sword, mace, fist or bullet, the remaining Grimm stood no chance as they were systematically cut down.

As the last Grimm fell, the newcomers scanned the area for more threats, the three massive humanoids stepped to the edge of the forest, peering in, but traveling no further. The two that had jumped from the flyer into the melee knelt down, inspecting the dissolving corpses of the Grimm they had so ruthlessly butchered. The four that stood beside the war machine began spreading out toward the ruins in some sort of patrol while the war machine itself simply scanned its weapons back and forth lazily, as if hoping something would come to challenge it.

It was the women who caught the teens' attention, their gazes fixed on them as they left the side of the machine and approached them. Jaune and his group reconnected with Ruby's own and watched as the four women made their way to them. Their weapons were still out, though held at a low-ready where they could be brought to bear in an instant.

"I am Sister Superior Katherine of the Order of the Sacred Rose." The now named Katherine stopped five feet from their group, her hazel eyes scanning over the eight teens. Her hair was pure white, like Weiss' but the sides of her head were shaved and the hair on top was worn in a braid that trailed past the neck guard of her armor and ended behind the power-pack. There was a small tattoo under her right eye in black ink of a Fleur-de-Lys. "Who speaks for your group?"

The teens looked amongst themselves before both Jaune and Ruby stepped forward nervously.

"W-we do." Ruby cursed herself for stuttering, but who could blame her? She wasn't good with people!

"And what are your names young ones?" Katherina asked, an almost motherly tone to her voice as a soft smile graced her features.

'She's beautiful.' Ruby thought before shaking her head and focusing back on the situation. "I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose."

The eyes of the un-named women widened slightly as the three glanced between each other before looking back while Katherine's eyes narrowed. She seemed to be regarding the Reaper in a new light before she reigned in her emotions and looked toward Jaune.

"And you, young knight?"

"Ah, I-I'm J-Jaune Arc." Jaune spoke, his head bowing in respect as he made a strange gesture with his hands before his chest that resembled a two-headed bird. The strange gesture caught the attention of Sister Katherine and she returned it, but only used one hand to form half the bird thing. As she lowered her hand she spoke.

"I was led to believe that this world was not part of the Imperium." Her eyes narrowed in suspicion toward the blonde.

"Oh, um…well, the thing about that is…oh boy." Jaune was struggling, that much was clear as he tried to find the right words. "This world…It's not part of the Imperium."

The blonde flinched away, fearing the wrath that would befall him from the zealous Sister, but the rage never came. After a few moments he opened his eyes to look toward Katherine, her face showed no fury, instead it held a spark of amusement.

"Fear not, young one." That motherly tone was back, easing Jaune of his fears. "We arrived upon this world with full knowledge of its lack of allegiance. Still, it is strange that one of its inhabitants would know of our origin."

"It was from stories my father and grandfather used to tell me about great warriors, unmatched in battle with weapons and equipment that could destroy worlds."

Katherine remained silent, her head lowered as she thought on what this could possibly mean for the Imperial forces on the planet. Stowing the thoughts for later, Katherine returned her eyes to the young teens before her.

"Jaune Arc and Ruby Rose." Katherine commented, cementing the names to her memory. "This area has been designated as a staging point for Imperial Forces and I'm afraid I must ask you to vacate the area."

"W-Wait!" Ruby called as the Katherina and the other women were turning away. "What are you doing here?"

"Come, young ones." Katherine glanced over her shoulder toward the group of teens, following her squad toward the still hovering Stormraven while gesturing for the confused group to follow. "Sergeant Corvus will wish to speak with you."

XXXX

Corvus stood upon the edge of the cliff overlooking the clearing, Sergeant Reave and his Devastator squad, Archer to his left. Their heavy weapons scanning the forest and skies for any threats. To his right stood Chaplain Nollus, ever vigilant as he watched his brothers conduct their post-battle doctrines. Caxus was deep in conversation with Palatine Aurora, discussing the implications of the Librarian's discoveries after he allowed himself to gaze into the warp. Where the Librarian was used to the ever surging tides of the Immaterium and the constant attack from daemons, instead he had found an utterly calm ocean with no daemon presence to speak of.

It was as if the forces of Chaos did not exist in this realm.

It was both good and frightening news. With the eddies of the warp as they were, the threat of daemonic possession was almost zero, but at the same time, it meant that they were so far away from known space that there was no hope of ever returning. To Corvus, it just meant that there was one less threat to worry about during their sacred mission.

He watched as the eight teens below were herded into the waiting Stormraven by Sister Katherine. The Sister answering the children's questions as best she could without giving away information that could jeopardize their mission.

There was also the boy. A young man who was aware of them, who had known what they were from just a glance. Could there be Imperials already on the planet and if so, were they sent by the Emperor as well?

"Sergeant Corvus." He was brought from his thoughts as Brother-Sergeant Reave called out to him. Looking over he saw Reave and one of his brothers turned away from the cliff, facing toward the Schola with their weapons trained on a group of approaching humans. Following their aim, Corvus counted four humans. The first wore an interesting outfit, disheveled in appearance with his shirt half tucked and mismatched shoes, the man had a head of dark green hair and held a thermos in his right hand. Beside him walked a shorter, rather portly man with white hair and an absurd moustache carrying what looked like an axe crossed with a cannon.

It was the final two in the group that drew his focus. It was the people from the visions. The woman with the blonde hair beside the man in the green suit. Both approached with stern expressions. The blonde woman looking downright furious as she stomped toward them with a riding crop in her hand while the green-suited man carried a white mug and cane.

"Stand down, Sergeant." Corvus turned his body to face the new arrivals, his own weapons mag-locked to his armor. He waited until they were less than ten feet away, the most dangerous place to be when faced against an Astartes, before addressing them.

"I am Brother-Sergeant Corvus of the Iron Knights 5th Company and Force Commander for all Imperial forces in this theater." His announcement caused the four civilians to stop, their eyes scanning across his brothers as though debating rather they could win in a fight. It was the man in the green suit that stepped forward and spoke for the group.

"I am Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy and these are my professors: Bartholomew Oobleck, Peter Port and Glynda Goodwitch." As he spoke, the mentioned professors each nodded their heads, though their body language still indicated their readiness to fight. "Might I ask why you have decided to interrupt my school's initiation?"

"Any words Corvus was about to speak were cut off as the sound of jet engines grew louder. Turning away, Corvus watched as the Stormraven from the clearing rose above the cliff and lowered its back ramp. Eight teens stepped out, their expressions ranging from awe, the tiny girl in red and black, and stunned silence, the blonde boy. They filed out, forming a gaggle three feet in front of the ramp. Sister Katherine and her squad filed out a second later, moving to stand beside Palatine Aurora.

"Students." The blonde woman stated, waving them over to stand with the professors. "Have you retrieved your relics?"

The teens handed over the large chess pieces they had collected, before being instructed to wait in the auditorium. A few looked as though they wanted to protest, but a stern glare form the woman sent them hurrying on their way.

"Stop!" Palatine Aurora's shout caused the teens to freeze while everyone else focused on her. "I wish to speak with the boy known as Jaune Arc."

Jaune took a hesitant step back to the group, but was halted as Ozpin held a hand, palm-out, toward the boy.

"Forgive me, Ms…" His words trailed off as he locked eyes with the Palatine.

"Palatine Aurora of the Order of the Sacred Rose." Aurora replied, her posture and look demanding respect.

"Ms. Aurora-" He was cut off by a fierce snarl from the Palatine.

"Palatine is a _rank_ not a name and you would be wise to address me as such." Her eyes were narrowed as her hand came to rest upon the sword at her hip. The professors tensed, ready to spring into action, but for the subtle gesture of Ozpin.

"My apologies, Palatine Aurora, but I'm afraid I cannot allow you to interrogate one of my students." Ozpin turned to tell the boy to carry on, but was stopped as the sound of weapons being drawn and readied filled the air. Looking back, Ozpin saw the Palatine with a strange looking pistol that glowed blue aimed right at his head while the women around her aimed at his staff. Turning his eyes, he saw the ones in silver armor had not aimed their weapons, but stood in a low-ready in preparation for combat.

"Headmaster Ozpin." Corvus spoke, drawing the Grey-haired man's attention before continuing. "I understand your reservations about handing over one of your charges to a group you just met, but I assure you that no harm will come to the boy. We simply wish to know how he is as well-informed as to our origins."

"Then perhaps a compromise." Ozpin replied, not missing a beat. "My students still need to attend the closing ceremony of initiation and afterwards will be free until the next morning. I propose we reconvene in my office in two hours."

Corvus thought on it, two hours would give them enough time to situate themselves and begin building their stronghold in the clearing. With his decision made, Corvus motioned for Palatine Aurora to lower her weapon.

"Very well, Ozpin. We shall meet in two hours, but I would like one of my squads to attend this ceremony to ensure you do not try anything… _foolish_."

"Of course." Ozpin answered after taking a sip form his mug. "And who, if I may ask, will be attending?"

Corvus smiled beneath his helmet as he sent a signal to his brothers. Seconds later, in a flash of blinding light, Sergeant Ortyros and his squad stood before Ozpin, their towering forms dwarfing the four professors. Oobleck, Port and Goodwitch each drew their weapons, but Ozpin stood firm, simply glancing up at the towering forms before him.

"Very well." Ozpin turned away, sipping from his mug once more before walking toward Beacon, his professors following close behind, though glancing over their shoulders at the Terminators that followed after.

* * *

 **And there we go! Chapter 2! I know the scene with _The Laughing Queen_ could have been better, but I didn't like the idea of bringing in Grimm that weren't there during the original initiation like Goliaths and what not, so instead, it just killed a lot of Grimm. And a lot of you are probably wondering what's up with Jaune knowing these people, but don't worry, I got a plan. Anyways, don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you thought and if you have any suggestions, just PM me, I'm always willing to discuss ideas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, loyal readers!...actually, can I call y'all loyal? I mean, this is only chapter 3...fuck it.**

 **Hello, loyal readers! I've finished another chapter,** clearly **, and I'm very excited to hear what you all think about it. Now some of you die hard Warhammer fans out there will notice that the Chaplain's appearance isn't right, but I have a reason! See, back in 7th edition of Warhammer tabletop, I never wanted a chaplain model cause I jut didn't like how it looked, but when 8th edition came out! Oh man, let me tell you, the Primaris Chaplain looks AMAZING! anyways, I really like how his armor looks, but Chaplain Nollus isn't a Primaris marine, he's just your standard badass with the standard armor, HOWEVER! Nollus' armor does include the super badass hooded robe that the Primaris Chaplains wear.**

 **With that cleared up, ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

"Continue to patrol the perimeter." Sicarus ordered as he walked alongside Brother Tellin and a Guard Sergeant. "Ensure none of these _Grimm_ get into the build site."

"At once, my Lord." The Guardsman sergeant offered a quick salute before rushing off to relay his orders to the Guard forces that had arrived on planet. Sicarus turned his attention back to his data-pad, double checking that the supplies being brought down were what was required.

"Will this sight be adequate, Brother?" Tellin asked, his eyes glancing over the data-pad in Sicarus' hands.

"Aye, it will serve us well, though we will need to clear some of the surrounding forest to set up adequate killzones." Sicarus' eyes never left his data-pad as he answered.

"The locals may not be happy about that, but I shall leave you to your work, Brother." Tellin replied before turning to reconvene with his squad. Sicarus continued on his previous path, making his way to the massive landers provided by the Guard to ferry materials and troops down to the surface. He glanced up, spotting Lady Veroia in her Knight patrolling the outer perimeter while simultaneously knocking down trees that were scheduled to be removed. He smiled, remembering the barely contained fury upon the young woman's face as she was told that her holy war machine would be cutting down trees instead of the Imperium's enemies, she was quickly reminded of their position and placated when she was informed that the benevolent vehicles of the Iron Knights would be assisting in the construction as well. He glanced to the side and saw two Vindicators using their siege shields to plough debris out of the way. He lamented for the powerful Machine Spirits and vowed to assuage them when he had the chance.

"Sicarus." The sudden voice brought the Techmarine out of his internal musings. Looking up, he saw Sergeant Corvus approaching.

"Sergeant Corvus." Sicarus greeted with a nod.

"How goes the landing?" Corvus questioned, his helmeted gaze looking over the controlled chaos of their LZ.

"It goes well." Sicarus responded. "Construction should begin within the hour as long as none of the Grimm show their faces..."

"Excellent." Corvus' gaze finally landed upon the Techmarine. "How are the Techpriests from the Guard handling everything?"

"They are unhappy that their vehicles are being used for the purpose of construction, but assure me that there will be no issues."

"Good." There was a slight pause as Corvus seemed to get his thoughts together. "Sicarus, what are your thoughts on our current mission?"

The Techmarine pondered the question for a moment, his servo-arms swaying silently as he thought.

"This mission was entrusted to us by the Emperor." Sicarus started, his voice blunt. "My opinion on the matter means little."

"Brother-" Corvus was cut off as the Techmarine continued.

"I believe that our goal is righteous." Sicarus turned his head to watch _The Laughing Queen_ continue her patrol/clearing. "But I have doubts about those we need to protect. Years of hypno-therapy and decades of purging mutants and abhumans has left me conflicted."

"Speak your mind, Brother." Corvus stepped closer to the Techmarine, his gauntleted right hand coming to rest upon Sicarus' left shoulder-guard.

"Are we heretics? Have we been going against the Emperor's will for all these centuries? Doubts plague my mind constantly after receiving the Emperor's vision and I can't help but wonder if the path laid out for the Imperium was not intended by our father." Sicarus allowed his arms to drop to his sides, the data-pad he'd been working with all but forgotten.

"I wish I could give you the answers you seek, Brother, but take solace in the knowledge that our path has been corrected and we now march at the word of Him on high." Corvus took his hand from his brother's shoulder, letting it rest upon the hilt of _Lightbringer._ "The company survived to carry out the Emperor's divine mission and we must not falter in our duty. I advise you to speak with Chaplain Nollus. He will help you find the answers you seek."

"Thank you, Brother." Sicarus turned his gaze back to Corvus. "I will take your suggestion into consideration, but for now I must see to my duties."

I must return to Beacon, my meeting with the headmaster and the young boy draws near. Keep faith, Brother." Corvus gave the Techmarine a nod before turning on his heel and walking toward a Stormraven that had its engines running, Librarian Caxus and Chaplain Nollus stood at the ramp awaiting the Sergeant.

Sicarus watched the Sergeant leave, pondering his brother's words until another voice drew him from his internal debate. Releasing a small sigh, the Techmarine turned to face the Guardsman that was jogging toward him.

 **WITH CORVUS**

+Ortyros, what is the status of the closing ceremony?+ Corvus questioned through his vox. He was currently embarking upon a Stormraven to make the journey to the top of Beacon Cliff, Chaplain Nollus and Librarian Caxus already seated aboard the gunship.

+The ceremony is over and we are awaiting your arrival with Ozpin and Team JNPR.+ Ortyros replied.

+Team Juniper?+ The questioning tone in Corvus' voice was hard to miss.

+A four letter acronym to differentiate the teams in this Schola. The boy was appointed the team leader.+

+I see. Is there a reason his team is present?+

+They refused to leave his side and the headmaster offered them a place in the meeting.+

+Understood. We will be arriving soon.+ Corvus disconnected the vox link and glanced to the Chaplain and Librarian.

"So long as they do not interfere in our questioning of the boy then I see no reason they should not be allowed to stay." Caxus commented.

"The loyalty shown by his team is promising at the least." Nollus muttered while inspecting his Crozius Archanum.

"Aye, it shows they have heart to stand in the way of an Astartes." Corvus replied. "Or no brains."

+Initiating landing sequence.+ The voice of the pilot ended any further conversation between the three as they felt the Stormraven touch down in the courtyard of Beacon. Rising from their seats, Nollus and Caxus to the places at Corvus' side as the front ramp lowered and revealed the armor-clad form of Brother Aqio, his Assault Cannon held in a low-ready as he brought his Power-Fist to his chest in a salute to his superiors.

"Sergeant Corvus." Aqio greeted, standing tall as the three leaders of the Iron Knights descended the ramp to stand before him.

"Brother Aqio." Corvus nodded his head to the Terminator. "Has the Palatine arrived yet?"

"Aye, Sergeant. Palatine Aurora and her Mission we're taking a tour of the Beacon Schola until the appointed time. She is already in the Headmaster's office awaiting your arrival." Aqio turned to the side and gestures toward the largest tower of Beacon. "His office is at the top of the Tower."

"Thank you, Brother." Caxus offered as their group began walking toward the tower. "Is Sergeant Ortyros in the tower as well?"

"No, Librarian. Sergeant Ortyros seemed the lift to be of insufficient build to support the weight of our squad."

"Understandable." Nollus commented. "No doubt these humans never expected anyone of our mass to be present."

Corvus simply nodded as the group crossed the courtyard, his eyes glancing across all the students who were staring at their armored forms. Brother Aqio lead them through a large set of double doors where they were greeted with the sight of Sergeant Ortyros and Brother Cordarus standing guard in front of a simple set of Elevator doors. What intrigued them most, however, were the four girls that were standing before the Terminators. Well, three were standing, one wearing a red cloak seemed to be flashing between the two Terminators asking questions almost too fast to be understood.

+Brother.+ Corvus greeted after opening a private vox channel with Ortyros. +I trust things are well?+

+I've had to fend the little one off twice now when she tried to touch my weapons, Brother Cordarus was forced to listen to the white-haired girl's ranting about not being let through after she mistook him for the squad Sergeant.+ Ortyros replied with a slight chuckle. His deep, gravelly voice only being amplified by the vox's static-filled channel.

+We were informed that Palatine Aurora was already awaiting our arrival...+

 **RWBY POV**

' _Why are they just standing there and staring at each other?'_ The young Reaper thought as she stopped her questions after realizing that more of the Space Marines, as Jaune had explained earlier, arrived. They were simply standing there, motionless aside from their heads moving slightly. _'Maybe they have a radio in their helmets...actually that makes more sense_.'

She was about to speak up, when she noticed the Space Marine with the black armor and the skull helmet with a black hooded robe staring at her and her team.

"Umm...hi, my name's Ruby, Ruby Rose!" She greeted while holding her hand out toward the Marine.

"Ruby!" Weiss scolded, grabbing the young girl's hand and pulling it away from the black armored Marine.

"What? I'm just trying to say 'hi'." She retorted bashfully, a red tint appearing on her cheeks.

"You dolt! We don't know anything about them." Weiss sent an icy glare at her leader. "For all we know you could've just insulted him."

The look of horror that appeared on Ruby's face would have been comical had they not drawn the attention of every Space Marine present.

 **SPACE MARINE POV**

"Be at ease, young ones." Caxus placated as he stepped toward the young women. "My brothers and I understand the meaning of a handshake."

Ruby visibly relaxed at the Librarian's words.

"Come, Brothers." Corvus called. "We must not delay this meeting any further."

 **MEANWHILE**

Jaune Arc liked to think that he had a grasp on reality. Sure, he faked his way into Beacon without even having his aura unlocked and yes, he was aware that he had no hope of surviving a fight against Grimm on his own. Reality was something he definitely understood. Until he was face-to-face with an Adepta Sororitas Palatine and her Mission, that was.

The Palatine stood before Ozpin's desk, resplendent in her gleaming white armor, trimmed in the purest gold and darkest blacks. A blood-red cloak with black fur around the collar hung from her shoulders, but did nothing to conceal the Master-Crafted Power-Sword at her hip nor the softly glowing Plasma Pistol on the opposite side.

Her snow-white hair just reached her shoulder blades, but was completely shaved on the right side. Her jade eyes seemed to see into his very soul, attempting to judge rather he was worthy of her time. Jaune found himself wilting slightly under her hard gaze.

"Palatine." The voice of Sister Katherine drew Aurora's gaze from the blonde knight. "Would it not be prudent to begin the interrogation and inform Sergeant Corvus of our findings when he arrives?"

"Forgive me." Ozpin's calm voice interrupted the Sisters before their conversation could continue. "I was under the impression that this would be a simple questioning. I am afraid that I cannot, in good conscience, allow you to 'interrogate' one of my students."

Ozpin's calm, brown eyes seemed to suggest an unspoken challenge to the Palatine. Before she could retort, the doors to the elevator dinged and slid away, drawing the attention of everyone in the office. Corvus seemed to take a moment to look over everyone before stepping forward, followed closely by Nollus and Caxus.

"Corvus, I was beg-"

" _Sergeant_ Corvus." The words were spoken with a firm tone, conveying that any failure to address him accordingly would be met with _severe_ consequences. To his credit, Ozpin showed no negative reaction to being corrected by the Space Marine.

"Forgive me, Sergeant." Ozpin restarted. "I was just explaining to your colleague that I would not allow for one of my students to be 'interrogated' by your people."

Corvus glanced to the Palatine, receiving a shrug in response from the Sister.

"While I promised that no harm would come to the young boy." Corvus stated, taking one powerful stride toward the seated Headmaster. "I will not be kept from the answers I desire. One way or another, I _will_ get what I came for."

"Not at the expense of my student's wellbeing." Glynda stepped forward, having to look up to glare into the lenses of Corvus' helmet.

"Then pray he answers truthfully." Nollus stepped forward, his skull helm and red lenses returning Goodwitch's glare tenfold.

"Librarian Caxus." Corvus stated, noticing how the blonde boy's face paled at the mention of his Brother's title. "Begin your _questioning_."

Caxus gave a nod, before focusing the lenses of his helm upon the young knight. Stepping forward, Caxus approached until he was barely a foot away from the boy.

"W-will it hurt?" Jaune's voice trembled as he stared into the emotionless, blue lenses of the Librarian.

"Only if you resist." Caxus answered as his lenses began to take on an ethereal glow while he brought his hand up and placed it on Jaune's right temple. Blue energy seemed to flow down his extended arm and collected between his palm and Jaune's head. The Knight's body seemed to tense before relaxing as a calm, peaceful expression took over his face.

"What is he doing?" The red-haired woman asked as she stepped closer to her partner. "Is he alright?"

"Be calm, young one." Sister Katherine soothed as she moved to intercept the Spartan. "No harm will come to him so long as he answers truthfully and to the best of his knowledge."

"If the boy has any sense, then he will answer no other way." Another Sister commented, looking to the boy. Half of her face was concealed beneath some form of breathing mask as she adjusted a dial on the large twin-barreled flame thrower in her hands.

"Your words are not helping, Marianne." Katherine scolded, a sharp glare being directed to the now named Marianne.

"My apologies, Sister." Marianne replied with a bow of her head. "It will not happen again."

"See that it does not." Katherine turned back to the young Spartan. "Your friend will be fine."

Pyrrha was not settled by the Sister's words, instead her concern becoming greater as she watched the blue glow around the Librarian increase slightly.

"It appears Caxus has entered the boy's mind." Nollus stated, seeing the increased glow of the Librarian as well.

"Let us hope the boy does not struggle." Corvus replied, his arms crossing over his armored chest.

"What would be the consequences if he resisted." Glynda questioned.

"Should he resist Caxus' power then there is a good chance of his brain being destroyed as we seek the answers we require." Corvus' emotionless response caused the eyes of Team JNPR and Glynda's to widen into saucers.

"No!" Glynda stomped forward, aiming to put a stop to the Librarian's actions until the forms of Palatine Aurora and Sergeant Corvus blocked her way. "I will not allow you to conduct an act that may kill a student."

"If you attempt to interfere then the boy will assuredly die." Corvus rebuked, his hand now resting upon the hilt of his Power-Sword.

"Ozpin, you cannot allow this to continue!" Glynda shouted, turning her gaze to the stoic man behind his desk. Ozpin remained silent for a moment, taking a sip from his ever present coffee mug.

"From what Sergeant Corvus has said, there is nothing we can do, but wait for Librarian Caxus to finish his duties and hope that Mr. Arc comes out unharmed."

Glynda remained silent, but her icy glare spoke volumes as she stepped back and focused her attention on the young blonde.

The assembled group resigned themselves to simply watch in silence as the Librarian conducted his interrogation.

 **JAUNE'S MIND**

' _What is this?'_ Jaune was surrounded in darkness, unable to see anything aside from his own body. _'Where am I?'_

' _We are in your mind, Jaune Arc.'_ The voice drew Jaune's attention behind him, where he could see the armored form of Librarian Caxus, but the Librarian was surrounded by a brilliant miasma of blue energy.

' _Why are we here?'_

' _You have proven yourself to be knowledgeable of our existence.' Caxus answered, taking steps toward the knight. 'We are here to discover how.'_

 _Before Jaune could form another question, images began to appear around the two. The blonde quickly discovered that these images were memories. Memories from his life. They spanned from the earliest memories, his mother waking him up one morning, her beautiful blue eyes staring lovingly at him, to the most recent, Pyrrha's smiling face as he was announced team leader. He felt a smile appear on his face as he took notice of how proud the red-haired Spartan looked of him, how her emerald eyes seemed to focus only on him._

' _You're partner holds a great deal of affection for you, Jaune Arc.' The smile quickly vanished as he remembered that he was not alone. 'I will try to make this a quick encounter, but I ask that you answer as truthfully as you can. Any attempts to hide information or lie will only cause harm to yourself.'_

Jaune could only give a small nod, unable to form words as the blunt threat sent a shiver down his spine. The Librarian took a moment to observe his reaction before nodding his head slightly.

' _How do you know of us?'_ The question was straight to the point and simple to answer for the young blonde.

' _Stories, mostly.'_ As his words were spoken, the images surrounding them changed. Some showed a man, strong in build with the same color hair as himself, sitting at the side of his bed when he was younger. The man's brown eyes scanning across the pages of a book as he told the younger Jaune stories of great warriors who fought in the defense of mankind.

' _I see.'_ Caxus stepped toward the images, taking in the details of the older man as well as the book in his hands. _'What were these stories about?'_

' _They talked about the Emperor's_ A _ngels, His Space Marines_ _and the_ _battles they fought against the enemies of Mankind.'_ The image changed once more, showing a similar memory, but now the book was turned in their direction and showed a hand-drawn illustration of Space Marines, clad in the blues and golds of the Ultramarines, charging into battle against the Greenskins. Thunderhawks and Stormravens soared overhead, their weapons blazing as they brought the Emperor's justice form the skies while Predators and Rhinos charged forth beside the infantry. It was a beautiful image.

' _This book is where most of the stories came from.'_ Jaune added as the memory changed to show the book in question sitting on a desk, his own hands reaching towards it. _'This one only spoke of the Space Marine Legions.'_

Caxus took a moment to study the book. It looked immaculate, a hard, black cover surrounded in gold trim with the words _His Angels_ scrolled across the cover in gold ink.

' _And the others?' Caxus pushed, his eyes focusing back onto the blonde boy. 'You knew of the Adepta Sororitas as well. If this book only speaks of the Adeptus Astartes then where did your knowledge of the Sisters come from?'_

Once more the memories changed, fading to black before an image of another book started to come into focus. This one having a red cover lined with silver and I simple two-headed Eagle adorning the front.

' _This book.'_ Jaune motioned toward the now clear memory. _'It has stories of great battles that Imperium waged, as well as the forces that were used.'_

Images flashed by, showing depictions of Imperial forces fighting on hundreds of worlds. Sisters, Guard, Mechanicum and Imperial Knights. All shown delivering the Emperor's divine justice to countless Xenos species.

' _I see...where are these books?'_ Caxus had stepped toward the memories, taking in the amount of detail put into each image, smiling as he recognized many of the battles.

' _As far as I_ _know, they're still in my family's home in Arcadia.'_ Jaune answered, watching the Librarian observe the memories of his home town that were now appearing before him. His family home, a simple two story house painted white and surrounded by a small, waist-high fence. The town square where his family would take him to celebrate festivals for the various holidays of Remnant. Images of his family and the few friends he'd had growing up began to appear as well. Caxus took it all in. Memorizing every detail of both the town and its inhabitants.

" _Thank you, Jaune Arc. You're cooperation has proven most helpful."_ Caxus once more stepped up to the young man and placed his hand upon his temple. The familiar blue glow signaling the use of the Librarian's powers.

 **OZPIN'S OFFICE**

"It's finished." Nollus stated as he saw the blue glow fade from the Librarian. Caxus' eyes opened beneath his helm as he stepped away from the young man.

"I have what we need." The Librarian's voice was weaker, unnoticeable to an un-augmented, but clear as day to both Corvus and Nollus. "Our objective lies in the town of Arcadia at the boy's home."

"Understood. Take a Stormraven and Hammer squad and continue the investigation. Have the Guard accompany you. Their Valkyries sho-"

"NORA!" The sudden shout drew the attention of the room to the young red-head in the pink skirt. Her bright smile diminishing instantly as she noticed the glares being sent by the Sisters as well as the emotionless gazes of the Space Marines' helmets.

"Sorry." Nora shied away, her gaze falling to the floor.

"Me. Valkyrie, please restrain yourself in the future." Ozpin advised before returning his gaze to the Imperials.

"As I was saying." Corvus continued, his gaze never leaving the pink bomber. "Their Valkyries should be able to provide adequate air support should the need arise and extra bodies never hurt."

"Understood. I shall leave at once." Caxus replied with a nod of his head before departing from the office and disappearing into the elevator.

"I gather your questions have been answered adequately." Ozpin started, pausing to take a sip from his mug. "If that is the case, then perhaps you could answer a few questions for me."

Corvus gave a quick nod to the silver-haired headmaster.

"Thank you. First of all, I would like to ask why you are here." Ozpin's brown eyes locked onto Corvus' helmet lenses.

"The Emperor of Mankind sent us to protect this planet's population from the coming storm. He has peered into the future of this planet and sent us." Corvus gestured to himself and the other Imperials. "To stand as the bulwark."

"I see. Perhaps this conversation would be best discussed in private." Ozpin gestured to team JNPR and the four teens cast confused glances to each other before moving toward the elevator.

"These children are the future protectors of this world, correct?" Nollus stepped forward, his voice causing JNPR to stop halfway to the elevator. "It would prove beneficial to inform them of what lies ahead."

"I assure you, the students of this academy will be informed of any developments that threaten their safety." Ozpin rebuffed, his eyes attempting to convey a message to the gathered Imperials.

"We have individuals such as yourself in the Imperium, _Headmaster_." Corvus commented, his tone ice-cold. "We call them Inquisitors. They play games of shadows and secrets that more often than not costs the lives of untold _billions_."

"They're a despicable sort. Often thinking themselves above those around them, building a legacy of success and accomplishment upon the broken bodies of those they sacrificed." Aurora stepped forward to be beside Corvus, her hand slowly drawing the Plasma pistol from her hip. "They're rank grants them immunity from their heinous acts, but _you_ have no such title. Tell me, Ozpin. How many have died to keep your secrets? How many lives could have been saved had you just shared your knowledge with those you called your allies?"

Ozpin remained silent, his eyes hardening into a silent glare as he stared the Palatine down.

"War is coming, Ozpin." Corvus stated. "Will you allow your students to be taken unawares or will you give them the tools they need to survive?"

The two groups stared at each other, waiting for either one to break the silence. Team JNPR stood rooted in place, not knowing what to do or who to side with. Even the usually energetic hammer-wielded remained silent as the two groups faced off. Finally, with a deep sigh, Ozpin spoke.

"What would you have me do then? Cause a mass panic? Grimm are attracted to negative emotions." Ozpin's gaze drifted toward the window overlooking Vale. "It would be a massacre."

"Prepare them." Corvus answered. "Tell them of what approaches so they can prepare themselves. Give them the tools and knowledge to survive. The civilians do not need to know of what approaches, but your students and your allies should be informed. Every second you keep this knowledge to yourself only increases the likelihood of their deaths."

"We cannot allow children to be brought into this conflict!" Glynda shouted, her eyes boring a hole into Corvus' helm. "They're too young. They shouldn't have to be subjected to the cruelty of war."

"They chose this path." Nollus announced before anyone else could speak. "I believe we should let them decide their fates."

Turning to the still silent JNPR, Nollus approached them, his skull helm cast in shadow by his black hood allowing his red lenses to glow with a malevolent light.

"Tell us, will you stay and fight for the world you call home? For the people you swore to protect? Or will you run away? A coward who condemns innocents to death?"

Team JNPR looked to their headmaster, searching for an answer that would please the intimidating chaplain. When no answer came forth, the teens began looking to each other. After almost a minute of silence, Jaune took a deep breath and stepped forward, his eyes closed and face showing an unnatural calm.

"I will fight." The blonde declared. "I wanted to become a Hunter so that I could be a hero and I won't turn my back on those I swore to protect."

"I will fight as well!" Pyrrha stepped forward, placing her hand upon her partner's shoulder in a show of support. Ren and Nora looked at each other, an unspoken conversation passing between the two before Ren stepped forward with Nora at his side.

"We cannot allow what happened to our village to happen again. We will defend Remnant."

Nollus stared at the teens for a moment, seemingly measuring their determination and worth. After a few moments, he nodded, allowing the teens to release a breath they hadn't known they'd been holding. Turning back to Glynda, Nollus spoke.

"Your students seem ready to fight. Would you deny them the honor of defending their home?"

If a glare could kill, the chaplain would have been dead in an instant. Glynda refused to speak, opting to instead grind her teeth and imagine the many ways she wanted to make the black-clad warrior suffer.

"Since you have seen fit to include my students in this war, I trust that you will partake in preparing them?" Ozpin's voice broke the silent stalemate between the Witch of Beacon and Chaplain Nollus. Corvus was the one to answer, moving so that he stood directly in front of Ozpin's desk.

"Ready your students, Ozpin." Corvus leaned forward and placed his hands upon the desk, light disappeared from the room as a cloud blocked the sun, but the effect was far more drastic. Corvus' once shining armor, now resembled battle-worn plate, every chip and crack becoming visible as he appeared to transform from a noble warrior into a battle-hardened warrior, but his lenses took on new life as they glowed in the shadow. In a cold voice, the Sergeant spoke.

"They will learn _**war**_."

* * *

 **And there we have it, slightly shorter than the last chapter by, like, a thousand words, give-or-take, but hey, I really liked how this ended and couldn't bring myself to continue the chapter cause it just would have taken away from what I believed to be an awesome ending.**

 **Now I know that team JNPR didn't really have a lot of dialogue, but wouldn't you keep your mouth shut if fully armed Space Marines and Sisters of Battle stood before you in not the best of moods? I would. Fear not, though, the dialogue will pick up and RWBY and JNPR will have plenty of page time in future chapters (especially when Ruby sees the big guns these people are rocking).**

 **Anywho, Please, leave a review! They encourage me to keep writing, but if any of you have any ideas or maybe some OC's that y'all think would be cool, just let me know. Keep in mind, though, that I already have all the Iron Knights written out as well as the Sisters. Pretty much anyone who was named or has talked. I do however need ome ideas for Imperial Guard officers and Sergeants (hint hint). Seriously though, drop a review, I crave attention.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay...I know it's been a long time. Well, more than a long time, but the wait is now over! The fourth chapter is officially out. First off, I want to thank dekuton for his suggestions on some Guard characters and secondly, I want to apologize for taking so long to get this chapter up, but I know none of you wanna listen to me talk, so with that out of the way,  
**

 **ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

 **Knights of Vale 4**

 **XXXX (Combat Class, One week later)**

"Listen up, brats!" The grizzled veteran shouted as he paced the length of Beacon's combat arena. The eyes of his first group of trainees followed him with a mixture of caution and intrigue. "My name is Sergeant Vennator of the Valhallan 310th and I've been stuck with the unfortunate task of preparing you useless sacks of shit for what's out there in the real world!"

A few students recoiled in offense at the Sgt.'s harsh language. Others simply watched as the bald and scarred man glared at them. Standing behind him, with their weapons held at a low ready, Sister Superior Katherine and her squad gazed into the crowd, watching for any students that decided that Vennator's words weren't worth their time.

"As I'm sure most of you know, I'm not from this backwater hellhole that you people call a planet and I want nothing more than to bring His wrath to the Imperium's enemies, but the God-Emperor of Mankind has seen fit to send me here to protect this damn world!" Vennator stopped his pacing in the center of the arena and crossed his arms over his chest, his left hand tapping the metal of his bionic right arm. "Luckily, I do not find myself alone in this task! Standing behind me are some of the Emperor's most devout servants and you will all do your best to show them the respect that they deserve, otherwise, you might just end up with a bolt round through your skull!"

Stepping aside, Sgt. Vennator nodded to Sister Katherine as an invitation for her to speak. Returning the nod, Katherine stepped forward and bowed her head to the group of teens.

"As Sgt. Vennator already stated, I am Sister Superior Katherine of the Order of the Sacred Rose. With me is my squad, Sisters Genevieve, Leandra and Marianne." Katherine gestured toward the women, who nodded in greeting, before continuing. "We will be assessing your combat readiness in both armed and unarmed combat. We will take note of your strengths and weaknesses before assigning you to training groups."

A low murmur broke out amongst the class, some students shouting questions toward the Sister.

"Are our teams being broken up?"

"Why do we need extra training?"

"This is bullshit!"

The outbursts kept coming and the Imperials simply stood silent, waiting for the teens to calm down. After almost five minutes of random outbursts, the room became quiet once more.

"Your teams will not be disbanded and you will still participate in normal classes. These evaluations are to gauge where each of you stand as an individual, for a team is only as strong as its weakest member."

The murmurs broke out once more, the students now curious as to how they would rank with the Imperials. Katherine took note of how most of the students bore a look a determination while others were fearful. As she gazed over their faces, she paused as she saw the downcast look of the blonde knight, Jaune Arc. The red-haired girl from his team was trying to cheer him up, but the boy seemed to only become more depressed.

It was at this moment that Glynda Goodwitch stepped forward on the arena.

"Teams will be split amongst the Imperials to speed up the evaluation process." Goodwitch began listing off teams while assigning them to one of the Imperials. Teams RWBY and CRDL were assigned to Sister Katherine while Teams JNPR and another first year team were assigned to Sgt. Vennator.

"Alright, here's how this'll go, first thing's first, I don't wanna see the use of anyone's semblance!" Vennator held up finger quotes. "This test'll be pretty useless if you're all using some bullshit psyker powers. You'll each fight me in unarmed combat where I will evaluate your skill and technique. Afterwards, you'll be pitted against one of the Sisters for the armed portion since I don't trust any of you little shits to be able to hold back with your ranged attacks."

Jaune zoned out, glancing toward team RWBY and seeing the horrified expression on Ruby's face as she was no doubt informed she'd have to fight without her beloved scythe. He looked around at the other teams, all being informed of the rules of the test and watching the reactions of the students. Cardin seemed eager to prove himself in the unarmed portion, if the smirk on his face was anything to go by.

As for Jaune, he still couldn't get over the fact that the Imperials were there. As far as he'd been concerned, they'd only existed in grand tales his father had told him when he'd been younger. His eyes focused on the Sister Superior instructing RWBY and CRDL, taking in every detail of her form. Her hair was whiter than the purest snow and kept in pristine condition, a fact that wasn't shared by the rest of her. He could make out the faded scars marring her face as well as the chips of paint missing from her armor. Her gauntlets, which rested upon her hips bore signs of battle, the paint on the knuckles worn down from, what he could only assume, had been grueling melee combat.

"AM I BORING YOU, SHIT STAIN!?" Jaune was ripped from his musings as Sgt. Vennator appeared right in his face. His scars giving him an even more intimidating visage up close. "Congratulations maggot, you just volunteered to be first."

Vennator walked to the middle of their designated training area before taking up his fighting stance.

"Obviously you're a man of action since my instructions seemed to bore you, so let's go."

Jaune stood frozen, his eyes wide as the Imperial waited for him to step forward. With a heavy sigh, Jaune unclipped Crocea Mors and placed it on the ground at his feet before stepping forward and getting into a sloppy boxing stance.

Vennator wasted no time before charging forward and sending his right fist straight toward the Knight's face. Jaune was unprepared for the speed in which the Sgt. moved and ended up taking the punch straight to his nose. His head snapped back and he stumbled slightly until he felt someone grab the front of his armor and yank him forward. As his head shot forward, the metal fist of Vennator connected with his jaw, once again snapping his head back.

"Am I still boring you?" Vennator growled as he grabbed Jaune's arm and twisted his body, throwing the young knight over his shoulder and slamming him on the ground. The wind was knocked from Jaune's lungs and his vision blurred slightly. He tried to get up, but a hard impact to his ribs sent him rolling to the side.

"Get up!" Vennator shouted. "Your team's dying! Grimm are overrunning the city and you're the only one who can save them! Get the fuck up!"

Jaune once again tried to push himself up, the sergeant's words seeming to light a fire in him as he struggled to stand. Vennator watched as the young boy retook his boxing stance. Blood flowed from the boy's nose and his jaw was already forming a dark bruise, but he had to give him credit. The kid still stood up.

Jaune rushed forward, shouting a battle-cry to the heavens as he sent a sloppy haymaker at the Imperial. Vennator simply lifted his arm, blocking the attack with his metal limb before kicking the Knight's legs from beneath him. Jaune crashed onto his back once again, but this time he rolled to the left, narrowly avoiding the follow up kick of the sergeant. Jaune lunged to his feet, catching Vennator off guard as he lunged forward and tackled the grizzled vet to the ground. The two combatants rolled across the floor for a moment before they came to a stop with Jaune straddling the sergeant's waist.

Believing he had the upper hand, the young knight allowed a small victorious smile to cross his face before it was brutally wiped off by his face getting smashed, courtesy of the sergeant's forehead.

Reeling from the head butt, Jaune lost focus and was quickly grabbed and flipped over onto his back, the sergeant rolling to be on top of Jaune.

"Ya got cocky, kid." Vennator growled out before starting to rain punches down onto the knight. The rest of JNPR watched in barely contained fury as their leader was mercilessly beaten, but just as they were about to intervene, a small buzzer sounded, signaling that the match was over. Vennator stood up and offered the young knight a hand up. Accepting the gesture, Jaune was pulled to his feet, having to grab on to the sergeant to avoid collapsing.

"Your form is shit, kid." Vennator started, causing Jaune to look down in shame. "But you've got spirit."

The Knight looked up in surprise, His marred and bloodied face meeting the smirking visage of the Sergeant.

"Congratulations, I've just decided to make you my personal mission."

Jaune allowed a hopeful smile to appear on his face.

"Get ready for the worst days of your life, maggot."

The smile disappeared instantly.

 **XXXX**

Yang was pumped, really pumped. These Imperials, as they called themselves, wanted to see how they each faired in hand-to-hand combat. Well CQC is her specialty and she was more than determined to show these 'Sisters' what real fighting was all about.

Sure, Katherine was a good fighter, easily dispatching all of CRDL and the RWB of RWBY, but she was leagues above them when it came to brute strength and fighting prowess. Ruby, sad as she was to admit it, was completely useless without Crescent Rose and Weiss was in the same boat. Honestly, Blake was the only other girl in RWBY that stood a chance, but she was a Glass Cannon. Devastatingly effective, but a couple of solid hits and she was down for the count.

Finally, Yang was called forward. Sister Katherine smiled gently as she watched the younger blonde step into their training area, her eyes took in every detail of Yang Xiao-Long in a second. The girl was as feminine as they get. Her outfit was designed to show off every female asset she had, from her buxom chest to her long, toned legs and everything in between.

Either the girl was incredibly vain or she was smart enough to conceal her raw power beneath those assets, but judging from the cocky grin plastered across her face, it was definitely the former.

"Are you ready, Ms. Xiao-Long?" Katherine questioned, taking a loose grappling stance. Yang punched her fists together in front of her before taking her own stance.

"I was born ready."

"Then let us begin."

Yang rushed forward, planning to catch Katherine by surprise with a devastating one-two combo. Her left fist flew forward, carrying every ounce of strength she could put into a single hit. With luck, this fight would be over in a few more seconds.

Fate had other ideas.

Katherine swatted Yang's hand away, throwing the brawler off target and causing her to stumble. The Sister followed up with a haymaker into Yang's side before stepping away and preparing for the next rush. Yang recovered her balance and rubbed her ribs. A bruise was guaranteed to be there, but it was nothing her Aura couldn't handle. Retaking her stance, she rushed forward again being slightly more cautious, but still trying to maintain the offensive.

Katherine watched as Yang once more tried to bull-rush her. The girl relied on her brute strength to dominate fights. She was like an Ork in that mindset, a flaw that she would see eradicated. She blocked the wild punches thrown at her and took advantage of any openings she saw in the brawler's defenses. The fight lasted for several minutes with Yang rushing into the fray and Katherine sending her back in an ever worsening state.

Releasing a roar, Yang rushed in once again, rearing her fist back and launching it forward, but the Sister bolted to the side, avoiding the path of her fist and grabbing the extended limb in a vice-like grip. Before Yang could react, an armored knee planted itself in her stomach and she doubled over. Katherine then spun around behind the brawler, still holding her wrist and jammed Yang's arm behind her back before shoving her face-first into the floor of the arena. Driving her knee into Yang's lower back, Katherine effectively pinned the brawler beneath her.

"You're head-strong and overconfident. A fatal combination." Katherine summarized as Yang sat frozen in shock. "You no doubt have great strength, but you lack the mental discipline to put that strength to its best use."

With the shock finally wearing off, Yang began to struggle, attempting to free herself from the Sister's hold.

"I would advise you to stop, Ms. Xiao-Long. I have read of your Aura's healing abilities, but I very much doubt that you want me testing how far those abilities can go." Katherine emphasized her point by pushing Yang's arm further up her back, causing the blonde brawler to grit her teeth and groan in pain. The standoff lasted for a few tense moments as Yang continued to struggle and Katherine brought her arm closer to the breaking point.

"Alright! I yield!" Yang called out suddenly before her shoulder popped out of its socket. "You win."

Katherine released the young woman and stood up, offering a hand. Yang rolled over and sat up, looking at the offered hand for a moment before taking it and being helped to her feet.

"You fought well, but you rely too much on overpowering your opponent. Not everyone will fight on your terms, you must be able to adjust your strategy to conquer your foe." Katherine's motherly smile was back in place as she advised the brawler of her findings.

"Yeah, I got it." Yang huffed out as she turned away to walk back to her team. She barely managed to take a single step before she was spun back toward Katherine whose motherly smile was gone and had been replaced with pure, zealous rage.

"Do you, Ms. Xiao-Long?" Yang couldn't reply before the Sister's fist smashed into her face, snapping her head back and disorienting the girl. "Do you understand that your incompetence will get yourself killed?"

Katherine planted her next hit into Yang's stomach, once more causing her to double over. An armored knee came up to greet her, reversing her direction and sending her on her back.

"Are you so naive that you think you can go on as you are and everything will be fine? If I had been your enemy, you and your team would be dead!" Katherine's boot stomped down onto Yang's chest, winding the downed woman.

"Sister Katherine!" Goodwitch's voice drew the attention of everyone present. "I must insist you st-"

"Silence, Witch!" Katherine snarled out, cutting the professor off. All eyes focused in on Katherine as she held Yang below her boot heel.

"You children are the future protectors of this world and you treat this responsibility as though it were your right!" Katherine glared at every student around before continuing. "You should all be ashamed of yourselves. Most of you are useless without your weapons."

Katherine's gaze fell on Ruby and Weiss as she said this, causing the Reaper to drop her gaze and the Heiress to huff indignantly.

"The fact that your civilization lives behind walls in fear of these Grimm is appalling." Katherine began walking amongst the gathered students, many averting their eyes as her gaze found them. "Sgt. Vennator!"

"Ma'am!" Vennator stepped forward, his body going ramrod as he assumed the position of attention.

"What is the greatest honor a Guardsman can achieve?" Katherine asked as she stopped in front of team RWBY and CRDL.

"To fight and die for the Emperor, Ma'am!"

"And what happens to those who disagree with this?"

"Summary execution by the Regimental Commissar, Ma'am!"

"Does the Imperium hide behind walls?"

"No Ma'am!"

"Does the Guard retreat?"

"Never!"

"Will the Imperium ever allow an enemy to roam freely upon our soil?"

"We'd rather die!"

"Thank you, Sergeant." Katherine looked across the room, taking note of the downcast expressions of some students as well as the students whose gaze held nothing but anger. "Your world has been overrun by these Grimm since the dawn of your civilization. You're people were almost destroyed by this blight!"

The Sister took a deep breath before continuing.

"Your world is at war. A fact that many of you seem to overlook. Every day, Grimm run rampant across your lands while your civilization cowers in fear!" Katherine turned away from RWBY and CRDL, focusing her gaze upon Professor Goodwitch. "You call yourselves Hunters, but all I see is a group of naive children. You rely on your Aura to protect you and your Semblance to help you win, but take that away and what good are you?"

Katherine walked to Sgt. Vennator and stood beside him.

"In the Imperium of Man, _billions_ of Guardsmen fight and die to defend the territories of the Imperium and they don't have Aura. They don't have special powers to help them when the situation gets tough. All they have is each other and faith that the God Emperor will see them through to the next day." Katherine stepped away, making the Aquila with her hands. "Your society is everything the Emperor tells us not to be, but He, in all His benevolence, still sent us to protect you and I'll be damned if I fail in that mission!"

"FOR THE EMPEROR!" Katherine's squad and Sgt. Vennator shouted. Katherine nodded in thanks before focusing her gaze back on the students.

"For your sakes, I hope you start training like your lives depend on it."

 **XXXX (Caxus, en route to Arcadia)**

+Pilot, what is our ETA?+ Caxus questioned from the troop bay of the Stormraven.

+We are circling Arcadia now, Librarian. There are villagers watching us, but I have you to find a suitable location to set down within the town.+

+Acknowledged, hover above the courtyard and lower the front ramp. Once we have disembarked, secure a suitable landing sight and vox Sgt. Tellin with the coordinates. Instruct the Guard Valkyries to do the same.+

+Affirmative, Librarian.+ Caxus felt the Stormraven level out and decelerate as it approached the town center. Looking to Hammer squad, he received nods from each to notify him of their readiness. +Lowering ramp now, Librarian. Be advised, there are multiple villagers moving to intercept. They appear to be armed.+

+Thank you, Brother.+ Caxus closed the vox link with the pilot as he turned to face Hammer squad.

"A reasonable response from the locals, if I may be so bold." Tellin commented, gazing out over the town as the ramp opened completely. Already there was a large gathering of both Human and Faunus, watching the gleaming silver Stormraven hover above the open market in the court yard. People shielded their eyes as the down-draft from the gunship pushed against them. Looking to the left and right, The Iron Knights could see the Guardsman Valkyries hovering in a similar fashion as two ropes were thrown out either door for the Valhallans to drop down.

"Let us greet the locals, Sergeant." Caxus said before stepping forward and dropping from the ramp. The Librarian landed in a kneeling position, quickly followed by Hammer squad, who landed in similar fashions. Rising to their full height, the Space Marines peered across the gathering of locals, taking note of the Faunus amongst them. Caxus found it strange that the usual hatred and fury he would feel at the sight of mutants was absent as he took in the multiple different animal traits of these Faunus, allowing his mind to touch the thoughts of his brothers as well as the Guardsmen, he found them to be of the same mindset.

'Interesting.' Thought the Librarian before banishing the thoughts in favor of the mission. Stepping forward from his brothers, Caxus' attention was drawn to a group of females near the front of the local gathering. Their golden-blonde hair standing out in the crowd. The looks of recognition he saw in their eyes told him that they most likely had seen the books themselves.

"I am Librarian Caxus of the Iron Knights, 5th Company and I have come seeking the Arc family."

Caxus' helmet lenses never left the group he had seen earlier, he watched their reactions as he spoke their family name and smiled to himself when he saw the Arc matriarch usher her daughters behind her before stepping forward. If that hadn't been enough of a clue, the entire village gathering had turned their eyes upon the group of blonde women.

"W-What do you want with my family?" The older woman asked, her voice trembling as Caxus walked closer.

"Be at peace, we do not come seeking conflict." Caxus held up a hand, palm out in an attempt to placate the woman. "Your son informed us that your family possesses answers to-"

"Jaune?!" The oldest amongst the children stepped forward from behind her mother, being quickly followed by the rest. "You know Jaune?"

"When did you see him?"

"Where is he?"

"Is he okay?"

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

The questions came at a quick pace and left the Librarian on the back foot as he and his brothers stared at the young women in both confusion and shock. No one from the Imperium dared to speak to an Astartes in such a way. If he was being honest, he didn't actually know how to respond. Glancing to his left, he caught the gaze of Tellin, the newly promoted Sergeant glancing back and giving a slight shrug as response.

"Your brother is safe. He counts himself amongst the trainees of the Beacon Schola." Caxus mentally braced himself as he saw the eyes of the Arc family widen in shock, preparing himself for the next round of questions.

"Jaune's in Beacon?!"

"HOW?!"

"That idiot!"

"BE SILENT!" All eyes moved to see a large man with golden hair, cut short and eyes as blue as a glacier push through the crowd to stand next to the matriarch of the Arc family. "Please, My Lord, forgive them. They are young and foolish, not understanding the consequences of their actions."

The man bowed low, surprising the villagers and the Ac family.

"I am Alexander Arc, Patriarch to the Arc House and protector of the village of Arcadia." He remained bowed, bought quickly began gesturing to his family to follow suit with his hand. With mixtures of confusion and a new sense of worry, the Arc family followed suit, bowing low before the Librarian and his brothers. After a few moments, the remaining villagers of Arcadia followed suit. If Alexander, a man who'd stood before hordes of Grimm without batting an eye and whose family line had stood as stalwart defenders of their kingdom for generations deemed these massive figures worthy of such respect, who were they to argue.

"Rise, all of you." Caxus commanded, waiting for the gathering to stand upright once more before continuing. "We have only come seeking answers and do not wish for conflict."

Alexander seemed to deflate as he released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding before reaching back to a bag hanging from his shoulder. Opening the flap and reaching inside, he brought forth two books that Caxus was quite familiar with.

"Please forgive my presumptions, My Lord, but I feel as though these books will answer your questions far better than I." Caxus stepped forward, taking the offered tomes from Alexander and passing them to Sergeant Tellin.

"I thank you, Arc, but I still have questions that I believe you will be more suited to answering. Is there a place where we might converse? Somewhere less… _public_?" Caxus looked at everyone gathered as he emphasized the last word and it was easy for Alexander to catch his meaning.

"Of course, My Lord, please, follow me." Alexander gestured for his family to walk ahead before following them through the crowd.

+Sergeant Tellin, have hammer squad patrol the perimeter of the village with the Guard. I do not wish to be disturbed by any…unforeseen complications.+

+Understood, Librarian.+ Tellin clicked off his vox before nodding to his squad. The remaining members of Hammer forming behind him as they moved to the outskirts of Arcadia. The Guard moving in different directions while the Valkyries and Stormraven took to the sky once more to begin circling outside of the village. Caxus watched for a moment before looking back to the Arc family, he looked down to the tomes in his hands, his free hand coming up to trace the Aquila proudly emblazoned on the cover. His mind raced for answers as to why these tomes were here. How did the Arc family know of them? How did they come into possession of these tomes? Why did the Emperor see fit to send their forces here?

So many questions, but not nearly enough answers. Not yet.

 **XXXX (** _ **The Silver Blade**_ **, Bridge)**

"Shipmistress." Silvira sighed as she disconnected from her command throne, the odd feeling like that of condensing your consciousness into a small fragment of your own body. She turned to face the voice of her Navigator. Calixa's skittish demeanor had her wringing her hands in front of her with her head held low, her amber eyes only meeting Silvira's grey orbs for mere moments before looking back at the deck.

"Yes, Navigator?" Silvira spoke after a moment of silence form Calixa. "I trust you have a reason for interrupting me?"

"Please, Shipmistress, forgive me, but I was curious." Calixa forced her hands to her sides and looked Silvira in the eyes. "With there being no need for Warp travel, I was wondering if it would be possible to take a journey down to the planet."

"You wish to see this new world for yourself?" Silvira questioned, rolling her neck to undo some of the stiffness that had set in from sitting in her throne for so long.

"Y-yes, Shipmistress." Calixa's eyes fell to the deck once again. Silvira regarded the Navigator for a few moments, watching as the woman began to wilt under her gaze. It was no secret that Silvira and Calixa did not get along after an incident when Calixa was first assigned to the ship in which Silvira had needed to put down several maddened serfs who had been exposed to the Navigator's third eye.

"Hmm…" Silvira glanced to one of the screens around her command throne. It displayed information being sent from the ground forces as well as the progress of supplies being ferried down to the Guard. "I will speak with the Astartes and ask him when non-combatants will be permitted."

"Thank you, Shipmistress." Calixa's eyes seemed to brighten as a small smile began to take over her lips.

"Do not take my answer for kindness, Navigator." Silvira spoke, wiping the forming smile from Calixa's face. "Your presence here serves no purpose at this time and I would look forward to the day when I do not need to worry about your _mutation_ costing the lives of more of my men."

"F-forgive me, Shipmistress." Calixa whispered, beginning to fidget with her hands once more.

"Return to your chambers, Navigator. I will call for you when I receive an answer." Silvira turned away, taking her seat upon her throne and shuddering as she began the connection process. She didn't notice when the Navigator left, her head hanging low as she disappeared into the stairwell that lead to her station.

Silvira instead allowed herself to take comfort in the increasingly familiar feeling of becoming one with the ship. She smiled as her eyes opened and she saw the vast expanse of space around her through the thousands of cameras along _The Silver Blade's_ hull. She could feel the unease of the machine spirit within the _Blade_ causing her to frown slightly. It was not afraid, no, the machine spirit had seen countless battles and had withstood thousands of years of war, but somehow, it seemed as though it were aware of her crew's situation and seemed to reflect the emotions of those that maintained and crewed her.

Silvira tried to steel her resolve, but there was no hiding her own feelings of trepidation. There was no going home, no rejoining the Iron Knights fleet and certainly no chance for proper repairs to the ship's hull and systems.

"Shipmistress." The call brought her attention back to the bridge, her vision changing to see through her organic eyes. "We're receiving scan data from the planet's satellite."

"What can you tell me?" Silvira questioned, focusing her eyes on the ship's sensors officer.

"There's nothing concrete as of yet." The man replied, but quickly continued when he saw Silvira's less than impressed expression. "But initial scans indicate metallic debris within the rock field."

"Natural deposits, no doubt." Silvira huffed, closing her eyes to spread her gaze back into space.

"Actually, Shipmistress, the metal is Ceramite and Adamantium." Silvira's eyes snapped open.

* * *

 **Alright, well there you have it. A bit of a filler, but none the less, I like it. This chapter was kind of a chance to give other characters their time in the lime light as well as set the tone for how things will be changing in Beacon now that the Imperials are around.**

 **I know a few of you brought up concerns about the Imperial Knight and it's lack of cool enemies to fight, but don't worry cause that is planned out. Unfortunately, that means that for right now, the Knight isn't really gonna get to shine until later on. I really wanted to put her in this chapter, but I had to remind myself that there are actually other Imperial forces on the planet and not just the Laughing Queen (whose name will be explained in a later chapter). That being said, she will still be a part of the story and she will still kick ass, but just, kinda in the background until later.**


End file.
